


I'll give you your ID if..

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Art, Fast paste, Happy Ending, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Punk Frank Iero, Trans Character, Trans Frank Iero, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Trans Frank iero AU where hes a badass who spray paints and plays in Death Spells.Basically i suck at summarys but give it a read :)





	I'll give you your ID if..

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & comments are appriciated, i wrote this when i was drunk and i like it. Thanks for reading!!

I opened the back door of the bar, lighting a cigarette as i jammed it open with a box. I looked up at the smell of paint to find a guy spray painting the side of the opposite building. He had a painting mask over his mouth and nose and his hood up.

Homophobia is gay.

i touchrd the guys shoulder making him jump and pull out his earphones, wide hazel eyes met mine.

"Im not going to call the cops"i mumbled making his eyes twinkle and crease,

"Gerard?"my boss called making the skin shove his paint in his backpack, rushing out of the alley. I frowned up at the wall, the signature read f xo. I headed back inside, starting to tend to the customers. When i finally got another smoke break, i found something on the alley. It was an ID, but it wasnt the spray paint dudes.

Franchesca Iero. Age 19.

i frowned at the scratched out imagine before slidding it in my pocket. It was one am when there was a bang on the back door of the bar, making me frown. I checked the front, glancing at Matt and nodding towards the back door before i opened it.

"Hi, hi did you find an ID?"

It was the guy, without the mask but a scarf around hid mouth and nose.

"Um-"

I shoved the box at the door before stepping out and lighting a cigarette

"If you didnt then it was the cops"he was bouncing nervously on his feet

"I did find one, but like not yours"i said

"Iero, 19?"

"Yes but-"

"Its mine"he mumbled

"Bu-"

"Yes! Okay i was born a woman jesus, can i get it back before my mom kills me?"

"She wouldnt kill you for spray painting?"i hummed making him roll his eyes and take out a pack of cigarettes. He undid his scarf making my breath catch in my throat. He was breathtaking.

"Ill give you your ID if you give me your number"i said making him laugh

"Jesus that was corny"he lit a cigarette

"The names Frank"

"Gerard"i smiled

"Dude get the fuck in here, its lock up time"Matt shouted making me sigh.

"Ill give you my number if you give me booze"

I laughed and shook my head, pulling out his ID and handing it to him.

"Be more careful dude"

He grinned and nodded. After lock up it was 2 am, and i souble checked the doors before going out. The smell of paint met my nose again. I looked into the alley to see frank on his knees, holding his sleeve ovrr his mouth as he painted a boarder.

"Hey man"i hummed as i lit a cigarette. He shot my a smile.

"You shouldnt be out in Jersey at this time"i said making him shrug

"You think i cant defend myself?"he chuckled as he stood up

"No, i think you could because like standing your the right height to headbutt someone in the balls"

He laughed and leaned back in his knees

"That was low man, gotta say"

"You want a lift?"

He glanced at the painting before nodding

"Sure i probably shouldnt do it without a mask anyway"he mumbled before grabbing his bag. I lead him to the car and he got in, shoving his bag in the back.

"Where?"i hummed as i started the engine.

"Church street. House 46"

I nodded and pulled out quickly.

"So i dont got a phone"he said

"What teenager doesnt have a phone?"i asked making him sigh

"The one who uses his wages to help his mom with the rent. Single parent"

I nodded

"That sucks"i said making him shrug

"You do what you gotta. I play gigs, uh every saturday? If you wanted to come thatd be cool, its in the roxy"he said as i pulled up to the small house. The light in the main room was on.

"Uh yeah, that sounds cool"

He grabbed his bag and grinned

"Try not to forget anything cindarella"

He laughed and got out, pausing and crawling over the seat to grab my tie, yanking me foreward. My breath caught in my throat before he kissed me, just once.

"I would leave my shoe, but its a dr. Martain, so maybe you can return the kiss to me"he slid out of the car.

"Quick, before you turn to a pumkin"i said making him grin.

"Thanks for the lift, prince charming. Now i must go, before my mom slices me"

I glanced at the door where a woman stood smoking a cigarette.

"Busted"i laughed as he winked, shutting the door. I watched him run up and hug the woman before i pulled out, driving away. I passed out as soon as i got into the basement. Mikey woke me up by sitting on my bed and i sleepily opened my eyes.

"Hey, hey"i smiled

"Hi bro"he passed me a joint before lying down next to me.

"Want to go to the roxy tonight?"i whispered

"Sure, why?"

"Dude i know is playing"

"Dude you know how?"Mikey pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"He kissed me, yesterday. I only met him, hes fearless"

Mikey nodded and smiled

"What time?"

"I dont know"i frowned

"Well go at 8.30 bro, bands usually start then"

I passed the joint back and nodded

"Okay, cool. Im starving, breakfast?"

"Its 2 pm Gerard"

I shrugged and sighed

"Work okay?"

"Yeah, you stay at Rays?"i asked making him nod

"Yeah, were doing good gee. Come on, ill make you some dinner"

I kissed his cheek and smiled

"So good to me, bro"

He laughed as he got up, putting out the joint before going upstairs. 8 came to soon, and i kissed mikeys head before going to the bar. I grabbed a beer before going outside to the smoking area and sitting down. It was a few minutes later when i was on my second cigarette a gang of men came out, and the laugh caught my ears.

"Gerard! Hey!"

I looked up in time to see Frank trip, making me catch him as he giggled

"Sorry, sorry im stoned as fuck"he stood up straight and giggled

"You look cute"he beamed, making me blush.

"Thank you, hey"i smiled as he sat down next to me. He took a drink of my beer before handing it back.

"Franks got a boyfriend"one sang making Frank snort

"Shut the fuck up Dewees"he said before turning to me.

"Hey, youre going to hang around right?"

"Yeah, yeah my brother wants to see all the bands"

Frank grinned wide

"Cool, because i think you have something you gotta return to me"

I laughed and blushed

"Im all up for PDA but this is a bit much, Dewees might get a hard on"he mumbled, making the guy laugh and sit down.

"James, Franks an energetic asshole, youve no idea what youre getting yourself into"he offered his hand which i shook.

"Gerard, hi"i smiled

"So what type of music is it?"i asked making James snort.

"Man, i dont know. Weird music while Frank sings about death and suicide"

"Its like a mix of piano, screaming and sound efficts"

I cocked my head to the side

"Weird"i said making Frank snort

"Yeah, yeah it totally is"he nodded before lighting a cigarette.

"Frank your arms covered in paint man"James said making Frank raise it to check it out.

"Oh did you finish it?"

"Nah, im doing Jamias bedroom"he said before pausing

"Jamia, shes my ex girlfriend? Shell be here soon, so to avoid awkwardness"

"Then they turned eachother gay"James filled in making me snort

"No seriously, like her girlfriend is ace"

"Im gay"i said making James nod

"More girls for me man"

"Death Spells, youre on"

Frank got up, grinning.

"Catch you after, gorgeous"he grinned before he was gone. I went into the bar to find Mikey, finding him and Ray in the crowd. The lights dimmed and music started. Before the lights turned on, Frank laughing

"Guys, guys the mic stand is broke, theyre making me stand on a fucking box"

I laughed and watched him, he was in a black and white long sleeved top and tight jeans with his boots.

"Okay motherfuckers, no fighting, be respectful. Thank you"

Frank nodded at James before closing his eyes. The music was weird, but ir was a good weird. A kind youd listen to when your spaced out or drunk. They played for an hour before Frank nodded at James.

"Alright, alright. I got a surprise for you guys!"

Frank was handed a guitar as he slid it on.

"As you guys know, i never actually stay in a band to long. Ive started a solo project, and i need to get it out, tell me what you think. This song is called Joyriding. An accustic performance"

The song was good and his voice was jaw, absaloutly gorgeous. When he was finished his eyes were bright at the screams.

"See you next week, same time same place!"he waved before jumping down of the box, following James off the stage.

"That him?"

"Yeah, howd you know?"

"Id rather not say"Mikey said, before i took a step away from him, blushing.

"Go find him"Mikey elbowed me lightly until i left, finding Frank in the smoking area with a girl.

"You were so good!"she squealed

"Thank you princess. Wheres lynz?"

"About somewhere"the girl waved before i cleared my throat

"Hey!"he hugged me

"You were great"i smiled making him grin.

"Thank you, Gerard this is Jamia"

"Hey"

"Oh youre a cutie"she grinned before Frank snorted

"Ill go find Lynz. Find me before you leave"

She kissed Franks cheek before going inside.

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah, i really did"i smiled

"Good!"he grinned

"Not so stoned anymore?"

He chuckled and shrugged

"I took a bit to much huh?"

I smiled and shrugged

"Alright prince charming, anything i left in your car?"

I laughed and moved my hands to his hips, pulling him closer

"I dont know, maybe it was you. Guess i should atleast try"i whispered making him laugh. The minute our lips touched my stomach burst with butterflys, making me pull him closer until our bodys were touching. He nipped at my lip until i let him in, opening up for his tongue to explore my mouth.

"Gerard! Gerard Mikeys been spiked!"

I pulled away immediatly, going over to Ray

"What was he drinking?"

I looked at the passed out Mikey in Rays arms, touching his forehead.

"Water, he had one glass of water! I lookrd away for a minute and he was falling down, couldnt stand"

"Move"Frank shoved me, checking Mikeys pulse on his wrist and neck before holding his hand over his mouth

"What are you-"Ray began

"Shut the fuck up, the kid needs the hospital now"

"What?!"i gasped

"Car, you got one with you?"

"Mikey was suppose to be driving"i babbled before Frank grabbed my face.

"Listen to me, a drink drive charge is the last thing any of us have to worry about"he said, slow and sure as i nodded and passed him my keys. I ran to my car before mikey and Ray were in the back.

"Ray, keep him on his side, take of his glasses and dont put amything near his mouth"he said before he grabbed the keys. He drove going 90 in a 60 zone, pulling in way to quickly.

"Frank"a woman said as soon as he walked in

"Spiked, wasnt drinking alcohol, quick breaths and uneven heart beat. His lips were turning blue"

She looked proud for a moment before she was rushing Ray over to a bed before kicking us out with a form.

"How the fuck do you know all that?"

"Moms a doctor, i spend alot of time here when i was a kid"he said before taking the form as my hands shook.

"Name?"

"Micheal Way"

"Age?"

"20"Ray asnwered all the questions until it came to his heath insurance. I pulled the card from my wallet before zooning out.

"Is he going to be okay?"i whispered finally

"Yeah, yeah Gerard. Come on, you want a smoke sweetheart?"

He lead me outside and handed me a lit cigarette

"I should have been watching, its all my fault"i whispered

"Listen, nothing is your fault. You didnt know someone would do that, you didnt know anything okay?"

"Yes bu-"

"Dont place the blame on yourself; come on"he hugged me as i relaxed into him before sighing.

"Frank?"he pulled away

"Is Micheal on any medication?"

"Yes, hes bipolar"i said making her nod

"Yes, thats why he took a bad reaction, we pumped his stomach and are keeping him sedated but hell be fine. Good job Frankie"

"I would have just took him home to sleep it off"i admitted

"It was nothing, hes okay Gerard"he touched my wrist as i nodded

"He wont be awake until the morning, you can come back then Gerard"she said softly

"Im linda by the way. Franks mother"

"Hi"i whispered before Frank squeezed my wrist.

"Ill go tell Ray"he whispered making me nod. Ray and Frank came out a minute later, Ray wiping tears from his eyes.

"Fuck"i whispered and hugged him, feeling the tears in my eyes.

"Hell be okay"Frank whispered softly

"Come on ill drive you guys home"he whispered 

"Can i stay over Gerard?"Ray sniffed making me nod

"Sure"i whispered before getting in the car. I directed Frank to mine before he pulled in.

"Do you want to stay over?"i whispered making him bite his lip and glance at Ray. He rook the hint and got out.

"I dont do sex"

"Good, because thats the last fucking thing on my mind"i mumbled making him nod.

"Okay"he whispered and got out. He followed me inside and sat next to Ray on the sofa as i went upstairs to wake mom.

"Yes baby?"

"Come downstairs"i whispered before shutting the door. I grabbbed a six pack before sitting down next to Frank.

"Gerard whats wrong? Wheres your brother?"Mom said as soon as she came in, Ray sniffed before sighing.

"He was spiked, and it reacted with his medication. We took him to the hospital and they pumped his stomach, its my mom whos his doctor. Hell be fine, but theyre keeping him sedated until the morning"Frank said when i didnt answer 

"Was he drinking alcohol? G-"

"No, mrs. Way. He had a glass of water and some dickhead spiked it"

Donna sighed as she sat down, i peeled of the wrapper on the bottle. Frank took one for himself and sighed 

"And you are?"she asked 

"Frank iero maam"

"He saved Mikeys life"Ray whispered 

"We would have took him home to sleep it off, it wouldnt even occur to me"Ray mumbled as Donna sniffed. 

"My god"she whispered softly. 

"He'll be okay"Frank said, his voice promising and strong. I leaned my head on his shoulder as i watched mom wipe her eyes.

"My boys, cant even go to a gig without trouble, whats happening this town?"

"I dont know, ill up security. If we werent there it could of been so much worse"Frank whispered 

"Your band?"

"A few but mine was the main, yes"he nodded before leaning his head against mine.

"God"she sighed before glancing at the clock.

"When can we see him?"

"Visiting time starts at 8 am"

She nodded and sighed

"4 more hours"

I nodded and sighed quietly.

"Fuck"i whispered 

"Its not your fault"Frank whispered back, moving his hand to hold mine. I closed my eyes and sighed. We stayed like that until it was 7.30, occasionally sharing small talk but mainky in silence as Ray and Mom watched TV.

"Okay, everyone change"

I yawned and got up, Frank following me downstairs. 

"I dont know how im going to work"he yawned 

"Where?"

"I work in costa, i start at 2"

I nodded and pulled off my t-shirt, replacing it with a hoodie. I kept the jeans on, going into the bathroom to pee and brush my teeth. When i woke up, Frank was stretching.

"You okay?"

"So i wear a binder, and like ive never worn it for 24 hours? And now i know why"he whispered softly

"Take it off?"

"Then i have to carry it and i dont want to out myself"

I nodded and yawned 

"Guys, get in the car"mom shouted making us go upstairs. Mom drove quickly, pulling in before Frank jogged up to his mom whi was smoking.

"How is he?"i heard as i walked up

"Mikey is good. Hes awake, speaking and eating. Hes unharmed darling, thanks to you"she kissed his head before he grinned 

"Cool"

"You coming Frank?"i hummed 

"He doesnt know me"

"You saved his life dude"

Frank blushed and nodded, taking my hand. I followed mom as she talked to a doctor, leading us to our room Ray rushed in first, hugging Mikey tightly. 

"Hey"Mikey whispered 

"I was so worried"Ray whispered before kissing him lightly.

"Im okay, sorry guys"he said softly before mom hugged him.

"Mikey im sorry i should have took better care of you"i whispered 

"Shut the hell up Gee. This the dude?'

"Hi! Im Frank"

"He saved your life"Ray whispered

"So ive heard"he grinned "thank you"

"No problem at all"Frank giggled before squeezing my hand.

"Mom finishes her shift now so i better go get some sleep for work"he whispered 

"When can i see you again?"

He sucked his lip 

"Im working every day from 2 until Friday, then i got practice. But i can give you my house phone number?"

I nodded and handed him my phone to type it in.

"Thanks again, for Mikey"i whispered, he grinned and shrugged 

"Later Gee"he kissed my cheek softly before pulling away.

"Nice to meet everyone! Bye, feel better soon mikey!"he said as he left, mom raised an eyebrow at me 

"Youre dating someone?"

"No"i snorted and ignored her stare. Mikey got out soon after and the three of us lay on my bed, huddled close until my alarm rang for work. I got up and got dressed into my uniform

"Stay with him?"i asked Ray who nodded

"Bye guys"i hummed before leaving. Worked was filled with alot of drunk people before i got my first break. Frank was there, smoking with his mask pushed to his head 

"Hey Frankie"i whispered

"Hey gorgeous"he smiled before throwing out his cigarette.

"Hows he doing?"

"Hes okay"i smiled before he grabbed his paint can.

"Have they called the cops yet?"

"Nah, im the only smoker, dont think they realise yet"i said making him hum.

"Cool, im on probation already for it"he snorted before sliding his mask down. I watched him spray paint a 3 D affect on some of the letters before i walked behind him, wrapping my arm around his waist.

"Hey, you scared me"he giggled. I kissed his neck lightly.

"Sorry"i mumbked before he turned to face me, i pulled down his mask, leaning in to kiss him. I heard the paint can fall and his arms wrapped around my neck. I pulled back after a minute grinning.

"Hey"i mumbled

"Hey gorgeous"he smirked before he was kissing me again, this time backing me up against the opposite wall. He broke apart to pull of the mask completely before he was kissing me again, gripping onto my neck as he explored my mouth with his tongue. I spread my legs to pull him closer until he was pressed right against me.

"Gerard!"

He pulled back and i glanced towards the door, both our breaths heavy. He pulled away, shooting me a cheeky smile.

"Youll get me caught, go"

I grinned and nodded, going in and shutting the door 

"Collect the glasses"Matt said making me nod and start grabbing them all. We closed up at 12, the place empty and Frank was still there. His bag was packed up and he was staring up at the finished wall.

"Looks good"

He jumped before laughing 

"Jesus, hey"he said 

"It does, doesnt it? Wonder how long itll last before they paint over it"

I leaned against him and sighed 

"They do that? You spent ages"

"Yeah"he sighed before grabbing his bag.

"Want a lift?"

"Sure"he grinned before kissing me lighrly

"How was work?"he smiled

"Good, earliest ive ever escaped there"i giggled making him grin.

"How about you?"

"Meh, busy enough"he shrugged as i lead him to the car. We got in and i pulled out quickly

"Tell your mom i said thank you, i dont think i did in the shock of it" 

"Its cool"he grinned 

"What music are you into?"he added making me not shut up for the rest of the ride. I pulled up outside his house.

"Dude you are legit like my dream man"

I laughed and grinned. He leaned over to kiss me softly, putting his hand on my cheek gently. The kiss turned rough quickly until he was shuffling over onto my lap, licking into my mouth as i moved my chair back. A loud knock on the window made him jump back, smashing his head against the glass. 

"Oh shit"

I looked out to his mom laughing. 

"Please dont move unless you want your mom to see my boner"i mumbled making him laugh and open the window.

"Darling, id appriciate it if you didnt do that in the drive way"she said softly

"Aye aye captain"Frank said making her laugh. He popped the door open and got out, climbing over me.

"Hi Gerard"

"Hi mrs. Iero"i blushed 

"Alright honey, in soon okay? Its chilly"she hummed as she walked in. 

"Awkward"he said making me blush 

"Fuck yes it was"

"Do you want to come in for a while maybe?"he smiled softly 

"Any other day i would, but i need to check on Mikey"i said making him nod

"Thats cool, give me a call tomorrow before work"

I nodded and grinned 

"Sure Frankie"

He kissed me softly 

"Later G"he hummed before going inside. I waited until the door shut before pulling out. I drove home and went into my room to find Mikey and Ray asleep on my bed. I sighed happily and climbed in, falling asleep quickly. I woke up to my phone ringing in my ear and i groaned, grabbing it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, sorry did i wake you? Its like 12"

I snorted 

"Hey Frankie"

"Hi gorgeous. Want to meet me for a coffee before work?like at 1 at costa?"

"Sure Frankie"

"Cool see you then"he hung up and i sighed, getting up to shower and dress in my work uniform. 

"Im gonna meet Frank before work"i said as i walked into the kitchen 

"Kay, me and ray are gonna hang out"

I nodded and kissed his head before leaving. Frank was sat outside when i got there.

"Hey"i kissed his cheek before sitting across from him

"Hey gorgeous"he pushed a coffee towards me

"You look like a black coffee sorta guy"

I laughed 

"Youre right"i grinned 

"Knew it, i can totally tell when people walk in"he chuckled 

"Anyway, i realised that besides your kick ass music taste and nice ass, i know nothing about you. Like your age"

I laughed and took a sip of coffee.

"I was wondering when youd ask that. Im 24"i said making him hum.

"Yeah i would have guessed around there"he grinned 

"So gerard, who the hell are you?"

"Im an artist, a singer, and a bar tender"

He grinned wide 

"Yeah, what art do you do?"

"Painting or sketching but mainly comics, i was an intern for a while in Dark horse"

"Yeah?"

I hummed 

"Dad got sick so i moved back home, i never moved back to New york, Grant offered me a job but"i shrugged 

"My family is my life, and i want to spend more time with them you know?dad died two years ago, and i was so busy in SVA and dark horse i was never home"

Frank nodded and frowned 

"Sorry to hear that g"he whispered

"Thanks"i lit a cigarette before looking at him

"Your turn"i said 

"My dad left when i shaved my head, i was 12 and like hes homophobic, mom supported me always but he couldnt accept being trans, you know? He kept calling me by my birth name and stuff, and mom couldnt deal with it. He left and besides 100 into my moms bank account each month, i havwnt heard from him"he said 

"Oh Frankie"i whispered 

"Being trans, you kind of just get use to people not understanding and leaving, thankfully i have passing privalige, like you cant tell if you look at me. Some people have it worse off and like all were trying to do is survive you know?"

I nodded and frowned

"That sucks man"

He shrugged and sighed 

"I turned to art, and like i cant draw for shit but when i have a spray paint in my hand its like someone takes over me, you know?"

I grinned and nodded

"Yes, i get you"

"So basically i love art and music and comic books and oh tattoos! I want to be covered man, like shit"

"Im scared of needles"i admitted making him grin

"I can dig that. You got nice skin, like not in a psyco way, but in a pale as fuck way, like a vampire"

I laughed and shook my head 

"I went to our lady of sorrows, and i got kicked out for spray painting a dick. I never finished highschool"

"A dick on the catholic school?"i laughed 

"They refused to call me Frank and my grandmother was paying for it so i had to go, i got so pissed off one morning that i did it on the front wall"

I grinned and nodded

"I can totally see that"i laughed making him smile.

"Hey Frank, sorry man but ive got to pick my kid up, shes got a fever and-"

"Its okay jack"Frank smiled and got up. I lit another cigarette and did the same.

"Thanks man ill give you the 10 bucks. See you tomorrow"he rushed off and Frank smiled.

"So far ive learned youre actually fucking awesome"

"What if i had of sucked?"i laughed 

"I would of still made out with you"i laughed 

"Okay so i have to head in, and ive like no spray paint left. But uh, do you want to meet tomorrow? Same time?"he offered nervously. I grinned and nodded

"Yeah, ofcourse"

He kissed my cheek softly 

"Ill get fired if i actually kiss you in my uniform. Later gorgeous"he grinned before going in. I went straight to work, finishing at 2 am. I was exhausted as i drove home, setting my alarm for 12 before passing out. I lay in bed after i woke up until i realised i had a spare phone. I found it in my bottom drawer and turned it on, grinning when it worked. I topped it up using my debit card before changing to go meet Frank. Thank god i didnt have work today. I went to Costa and found him outside again.

"Hey"i kissed his cheek before sitting down as he pushed my coffee towards me

"I got an old phone? And like it works perfectly, and i topped it up so like you can text me whenever"i shoved it over making hin gasp quickly.

"Gerard"he whispered as he touched the screen, his face filled with gratitude.

"Ive never had a phone"he whispered as he puck it up

"Its nothing fancy, but"i shrugged 

"I only have my charger though, but ill grab yoy a new one later"

He met my eyes and stared at me

"Jesus i want to kiss you so bad. Thank you seriously thank you"he whispered

"Honestly dont worry about it"i shrugged before taking a drink of coffee

"Jesus youre the sweetest thing"he whispered softly 

"Its nothing, work okay yesterday?"

"Yeah it was fine, how about you?"

"Busy"i frowned 

"But im off today so"i shrugged 

"Oh cool, thats handy"

I nodded and grinned 

"Mikey okay?"

"Yeah hes back to normal"i nodded making him grin 

"Good"

We talked for an hour, Frank cracking jokes and telling me about himself until a man came out.

"I dont pay you to sit here, Iero"

"Sir, its only just turned 2"he said as he got up

"Now, Frank"

"Yes sir"he nodded before sliding his phone in his pocket. Frank winked at me before clearing the table. I drove home quickly, going upstairs to Mikey listening to music. I lay down next to him, sighing happily. He ignored me, typing on his phone and humming to the music. My phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Busy tonight? Xo"

I grinned and text back quickly.

**_"Nope, why you miss me already? X"_ **

_"Fuck yea, want to pick me up and hang out at mine? Xo"_

**_"Sure Frankie. What time? X"_ **

_"7. See you then xo"_

i stayed with Mikey until 6 then went downstairs to grab some food and change. I then drove to pick frank up.

"Hey Frankie"

"Hey gorgeous"he kissed me before he buckled his belt.

"Good day?"he asked 

"Me and Mikey listened to music all day, it was pretty rad to just relax"

"Sounds good"he grinned, when i pulled into his drive way he got out to light a cigarette. I did the same, relaxing into the car door.

"Okay, so movies and i can totally show you how kick ass i am at cooking"

I grinned and bumped our shoulders 

"Totally sounds like a plan"i grinned 

"Yeah? Good"he grinned before leading me in, still smoking. The house was warm and cosy, pictures littering the walls. I paused to look at one when Frank was younger, he had short hair and a big grin on his face.

"My mom bought me my first band tshirt"he filled in, making me smile.

"You look so happy"

"First male clothes i owned"he whispered 

"Frank?"his mom called 

"Down here"he called, walking into the clean kitchen.

"Oh hi Gerard"she smiled

"Hows your brother?"

"Hes good, thank you"

Frank sat up on the counter as Linda stole his cigarette.

"Good. Frank, im going to work soon alright?"

"Yeah mom, oh here"

He handed her the brown envelope and she sighed quietly.

"Thank you baby"she whispered softly, taking the money and putting it into another envelope.

"James will be over to pick up the rent okay? Tell him thats this weeks and some of last"

"Kay mom"he smiled 

"Such a good boy. Okay, i better get dressed"she smiled as she went back upstairs 

"You guys are so close"i whispered

"Yeah"he grinned before pulling me in. Taking the last drag of my cigarette before putting it out in the sink. He wrapped his legs around me and pulled me in to kiss him. I moved my hands to his waist as we kissed, slow and deep before i pulled away.

"I am not getting caught with your mom again"

He laughed and stuck out his tongue. Linda left soon after with a kiss on Franks cheek. 

"House party"he sang as i laughed 

"Dude, youre like 5"

"True"he jumped off the counter and put on the coffee pot.

"So your ex girlfriend, did you actually turn eachother gay?"

He laughed and sat up on the counter again

"Nah we dated for like a month, she didnt know i was trans until after we broke up, like i think i just did it because she was hot and into me?"

I hummed and nodded

"But kissing her was weird, it didnt feel right. You on the other hand"he grinned 

"You feel that too?"

He nodded and smiled

"Yeah, youre like the first dude that wasnt just some random kiss at a gig"he said makinf me nod

"What about you?"he asked making me shrug

"Always been gay, but like college wasnt a relationship kinda thing, and one night stands kinda freak me out"i said making him nod

"I can dig that"he said 

"You know i have a vagina though right?"

I laughed making him grin

"Just checking"

"Whyd you scratch your photo of your ID?"

"Incase i drop it when im spray painting"he shrugged 

"Yeah i get you"i nodded before he jumped of the counter. He poured my out a mug of coffee and himself one. 

"Hello? Frankie?"

"In here J"

Jamia walked in before stopping

"Oh hi!"she smiled

"Hey"

"I just came for that CD i was gonna show Lynz"

"Cool, its upstairs"

She nodded and went up

"Later!"she called before the front door slammed

"Shes cute"i said making him snort

"Yeah shes gorgeous, youre better though"

I laughed and shrugged

"Okay, you hungry?"

"Nah im good"

"Cool, you into horrors? I got this kickass film that im to chickenshit to watch"he giggled

"Sure"i followed him upstairs as he set up his tv.

"My grandpa got it for my birthday, its still weird its in my room"he giggled softly making me grin 

"Okay, make yourself comfy, im gonna change"

I nodded and he went into the bathroom. I sat on the bed before kicking of my shoes. He came back in with no binder, just a red tshirt and pyjama pants. He sat next to me before starting the film, pulling the blanket over us. It was a minute into the film that there was a jumpscare, making frank scream loud and high pitched. I laughed hard as he blushed, shouldering me before relaxing against me. Leaning his head on my shoulder and his hand slid into mine. Anytime there was a scary part hed hide his face in my shoulder, making me grin.

"Youre adorable"

"Shut the fuck up"he giggled before kissing me softly. It deepened quickly until he tugged me down on top of him, it deepened even more when he slid his hand up my top, pressing against my chest as he shifted until his legs were around me, bucking his hips up to meet mine. He moaned softly before sliding his hand down to my buckle. He paused and broke the kiss

"Okay i havent did like anything? And i dont want to stop kissing you but fuck i dont-"

"We dont have to do anything, i havent did anything either frankie"

He grinned and slid his hand back to my stomach, kissing me again and pulling me closer until i was completely on top of him, leaning my waist on my elbow. I moved my other hand to push up his top too his belly button, running my hand along the skin.

"Jesus"he whispered softly, grinding his hips into mine.

"Oh my god"i moaned at the friction, making him grin and do it again, exploring my mouth with his tongue as he did. I started to meet his rythem as he made beautiful noises into my mouth. I moaned with him until he broke apart gasping

"Okay, i know we agreed no but i need to get off or im gonna die"he whispered before i kissed his neck

"Take of our trousers, itll make the friction better"i whispered making him nod quickly, shifting until we both could undress to his boxers. I moved my mouth to his neck as i started grinding against him, listening to his noises and moaning into his neck. I moved my hands down to position myself better making Frank moan loudly, i remembered the female body in biology and knew the clit was near the top, focusing against it as i rubbed the head of my cock against him. He was whining and gripping at my hair before he kissed me, rough and all tongue.

"Faster, fater"he whispered a minute later, moaning when i did it. His wetness, soaking through both our boxers making everything better. 

"Oh fuck oh fuck fuck you"he moaned loudly as his body shook, pushing me away gently when he got to sensitive. I palmed myself, leaning against his shoulder before i was cumming, moaning and gasping against him. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, kissing my neck softly. 

"Fuck"i whispered

"So good"he moaned before relaxing 

"Fuck yeah"i got of him to lay on my stomach, kissing his shoulder as the cum cooled in my boxers.

"Can i shower?"

"Sure gorgeous"

I went into his bathroom and showered quickly before pulling on my jeans.

"Hey Frank? What do i do with my boxers?"

"Wsshbasket beside the sink!"

I shoved it in before going out, Frank was curled up in bed and i got in behind him, spooning him close as he unpaused the music. I must have fell aaleep because when i woke up, Frank was snoring into my neck and it was bright.

"Morning"

I looked at linda and smiled

"Hey"i whispered

"Frank wake up!"she said before he shuffled closer to me, kissing my neck.

"Frank"she repeared before he shot up

"Its not what it looks like!"he said making her laugh

"Youre an adult, i dont care. Grandmas here"she smiled before going downstairs.

"Okay?"

He fixed his fringe and nodded, getting up to pull on his jeans and a hoodie. I got up and pulled on my shoes. Frank turned and kissed me softly.

"I know you want to bail, but my moms probably already told her"

I blushed making him laugh. I followed him downstairs and watched him hug the woman.

"Hey"

"Hi darling"

He shifted to pour out two coffees, passing me one.

"Is this your boyfriend?"

Franks hand missed his mug, knocking it over before he was wiping it.

"Gerard"i smiled 

"Hi darling. Im Kate"

"Nice to meet you"i smiled as i watched Frank pour another 

"Its clear the word boyfriend freaks Frank out"mom chuckled 

"It doesnt, we just never discussed that"he mumbled making me grin.

"I better get going, Mikeys probabky freaked out"

Frank smiled and nodded

"Cool, ill call you okay?"he said 

"Yeah, im at work tonight"

"Oh where do you work?"Linda smiked

"Like the ice warf"i said making her hum

"Its a nice place there"she smiled 

"Okay, tell Mikey hey"

I nodded and put my mug in the sink.

"Kiss him for god sake!"Kate laugh making Frank snort and grab my tshirt, pulling me in until he coukd kiss me softly. I grinned as i pulled away 

"Later, nice meeting you"i grinned before leaving. I went home, kissing Mikeys head before grabbing some food. I text Frank later that night on my smoke break.

_**paintings still holding strong. Last night was great, i miss you weirdly.** _

_**P.s totally cool if you dont, but do you want to be boyfriends?** _

_**P.p.s you working tomorrow?** _

He didnt text back, making me frown. I didnt hear from him until the next night at work. He came in past the bouncers, sitting up on the stool as i served a man. I walked over to him when i was done

"Hey, my phone died and like i cant afford a charger right now? So i brought you it"he slid it across the bar.

"Oh, yeah ill charge it"i hummed, leaning across to kiss him.

"How did you get in?"

"Blew the bouncer"he joked as i uncapped a beer for him.

"Its on me"i winked as i wiped down the counter  

"Nah like he totally didnt even bat an eyelid"he grinned taking a drink.

"I mised you too by the way. Totally want to be your boyfriend"he grinned 

"Oh you got that?"

"As soon as i went to reply it died, and then i had to go to work early and it sucked"

I nodded 

"Hey gorgeous, what are you doing sitting all alone?"a man said as he sat next to Frank.

"Ive got crabs, you know? Didnt want to spread them but if-"

The guy left before Frank took a drink

"Gross"i laughed 

"Its so much more fun man, i come up with a new one everytime"he grinned making me laugh.

"Gerard, can you grab that table two martinis?"Matt said making me nod.

"Did you see the graffiti outside? Man Niall is going insane"Matt said 

"What?"

"Homophobia is gay, its wicked but id say itll be covered by tomorrow. The guys lucky there was no cameras out there but Niall thinks he can grab some footage from the entrance"

Frank started coughing 

"But people are always in that alley"i said making Matt shrug.

"Ive never seen anyone during the day, usual its someone for a blowjob at night"he pointed out 

"Tell him ill check the footage later"i mumbled as i made the drinks, i handed them out before turning to Frank.

"My face was always covered unless i was with you, so like just say i met you for your breaks"he said 

"Ill delete it anyway, hes get on my case then so its just easier to delete by accident"i said making Frank nod.

"Sorry"

I snorted and shook my head 

"Hey Gerard, theres a guy asking for you"Matt pointed making me turn 

"Hey bob!"

"Sup dude, i heard about Mikey hows he doing?"

"Hes good"i grinned

"Oh hey, this is Frank. You have the same music taste. Ill be back in a second"

I cleaned up some dishes and did the dishwasher before going back to Frank and bob laughing. I replaced Franks beer with a fresh one, shoving the 5 bucks into the till from my pocket. 

"Thanks babe"he grinned before i refilled bobs pint, he slide mt the 5 bucks and i got his change 

"So whats new Gerard?"

"Youre looking at him"i motioned making Frank laugh.

"Oh yeah? Finally got a man?"

I laughed and nodded 

"Yeah"

"Go you!"

Frank laughed before a fight broke out. I jumped over the counter to seperate it, dragging one of the girls away as the bouncers rushed in. Frank pulled me in as i came back, wrapping his legs around my waist.

"That was hot"

I laughed and kissed him before pulling away to serve more people. 

"He got an ID?"Matt nodded towards Frank.

"Yup, hes my partner. 21"

Matt nodded and turned to unload the dishwasher. I leaned on the counter before glancing as the bar cleared out.

"Smoke break, you wanna join?"i asked making Frank nod and slide of the stool. He followed me out the back door before i jammed it open.

"Im heartbroken its gonna go"he whispered making me nod as i lit my cigarette.

"Total bummer"

He hummed 

"I wouldnt have met you if i hadnt did it"

I grinned and leaned against him.

"You okay?"

"So okay"he kissed my jaw making me grin.

"We usually close up around 12 tonight, want to come over?"

"Yeah sure. I got band practise tomorrow at 3, but im free until then"he hummed 

"Cool, want to get drunk?"

"I never turn down that"he giggled before hugging me. We went in after, and Frank refused amy drink i offered him until i ended up just sliding him an open beer

"Itll go bad and ill have to pay anyway"

"Jerk"he grinned 

"You guys are cute as hell"Bob said making me grin

"Its all him"Frank said 

"Aww"

I laughed and grabbed the basin, clearing up the rest of the dishes.

"Last call"i shouted over the bar as i loaded the dishwasher

"Ill be back in 10"i leaned over to kiss Frank before going upstairs. I skipped throigh the entrance footage, and his face was unreconsiable on the camera, he always had his hood up and a scarf up over his mouth. I deleted a few shots with me and him before double checking. I went downstairs again and the bar was empty besides Frank.

"Dude left after locking the doors, get it sorted?"

"Yeah you cant make out your face at all. Deleted the ones of us together"

He nodded and smiled

"Cool, ready to go?"

I double checked the front doors were locked before leading him out the back one, pausing to lock that too. 

"How long have you been working here?"

"A year"i hummed as i got into the car

"Cool, they must really trust you"he said 

"Im totally trustable"i hummed as i pulled out 

"Yeah, totally. Ill pay you back for the drinks"

"Shut up"i smirked 

"Good because if you said yes i dont know where id get money, its foregin to me"

I laughed 

"Money is kind of boring when your working all the time and live at home, all i buy is smokes, petrol and art supplies"

"And booze and comics"

"Yeah"i snorted 

"Im like a teenager man"i hummed

"Bob seems cool"

"Yeah, hes sound as hell. Amazing drum player too, we went to high school together"

"Did you guys date?"

"What?"i laughed 

"Ofcourse we didnt, i already told you i hadnt"

He hummed and nodded

"Just checking"he grinned 

"It totally freaked you out when i didnt reply, didnt it?"

"Will you make fun of me if i say yes?"i offered making him laugh.

"You just said yes basically"

I pulled into my house, getting out.

"And what? Sue me"i joked making him grin. He followed me in and i opened the fridge

"Okay, ive got like frozen pizza and frozen pizza"i said making him grin.

"Bad time to tell you i cant have pizza?i cant eat dairy, vegan"

I pouted into the fridge 

"Okay, ive got like nothing"i laughed as i shut the door.

"Are there take aways open?"

"Ive never had one, dont think your understanding the broke thing"he said softly

"Oh, yeah sorry uh what can you eat?"

"Like rice and noodles and veg and-"

"Okay, chinese"i pulled out a menu 

"I cant take any more money"he frowned 

"When your band kicks off you can spoil me"i said making him blush 

"Youre really fucking kind"he whispered softly

"Gotta treat Cindarella"

He grinned and took the menu

"Do i gotta block out the prices?"i grinned 

"Ugh yes, 5 bucks for rice?!"he said, wide eyes in shock. I grabbed the menu and snorted

"Do you eat eggs?"

"Yeah, im actually a vegatrain but i cant have dairy"

I nodded and hummed 

"Egg rolls and veggie chow mein?ignore the money aspect you ass"

"Sounds good, thank you"he whispered

"Youre not going to go crazy if i eat meat right?"

"No Gee"he grinned, i phoned the order in before grabbing two beers

"Then i only got vodka"

"Trying to get an under age drunk?"he grinned making me laugh

"Yes"i kissed him softly

"Your house is weirdly quiet"

"Mikeys at Rays, moms at Elenas"

"Awesome"he grinned, pulling me in to kiss him. We kissed slowly until i broke apart, nudging his nose against his.

"You are amazing"he whispered softly 

"Backatcha"i grinned before kissing him again. He broke apart to jump on the counter, pulling me close to kiss me again. I didnt pull away until the doorbell rang. I kissed his jaw before going out to open the door, putting the bag on the floor 

"36 dollars"

I handed him 2 20s

"Keep the change, thanks"i shut the door 

"40 bucks on food?! Thats me and my moms shopping for a week!"

"Shh"i kissed his head before going into the living room, turning on the tv. We ate in silence before Frank lay back until his head was in my lap.

"Ive never had so much food"he whined as i giggled, pushing the hair from his face. 

"Youre adorable"

"Im so adorable im gonna burst my binder"

I laughed as he sat up 

"Dont look"he said making me shut my eyes, 

"Okay"he said a moment later, lying back down with his binder on the floor

"Better?"

"Much"he giggled and closed his eyes 

"Hey wasnt i promised vodka?"

"Move and ill get it"i laughed, getting up when he shifted. I made us two drinks before handing him one, noticing the way his tshirt clung to his skin, shaping his entire body. 

"Hi gorgeous"

He grinned and took a drink, pulling his legs up. A few drinks later and Frank was giggling, leaning into me as we watched tv.

"Want to go to bed drunky?"i whispered making him pout

"No, i want to hang out with you"he giggled before he climbed into my lap

"Youre drunk"i whispered

"So are you"he giggled before kissing me, softly.

"Youre a sweetheart, im really glad i met you"he whispered

"Me too frankie"i whispered befire he leaned forward to kissed me again. I moaned as he deepened it, sliding the hands up his top, running my fingers over his back, every part of our bodys were touching.  

"Baby, we need to stop"i whispered as i broke apart

"Why?"he mumbled

"I cant-Frankie i wont be able to stop myself"i whispered 

"You did the other time"he whispered

"I was sober Frankie"

He pouted and kissed my jaw

"But i want to kiss you"

He kissed me again, deepening it immediatly before i was moaning, grinding against his ass. He moaned quietly before breaking apart, kissing my neck before biting lightly, tugging at the skin.

"Fuck"i whispered as i felt him leave a mark, before he was moving off me onto his knees.

"Fran-"

His hands went to my belt buckle, undoing it quickly. 

"Oh shit"i whispered before my jeans were pushed down, i squeezed my eyes shut as he pulled me free from my boxers.

"Oh shit"i whispered before he licked the head, moaning as he moved to suck me in. Pleasure shot up through my body as he held my hips down. He started a slow rythem before he lifted my hand, moving it to his head. I thread my fingers threw it and gasped. He pulled of mostly to jack me quicj and tight before i was cumming, quick and hot into his mouth. 

"Fuck Frankie sorry"i moaned before he swallowed me down, sucking me through the after math before pulling off, i looked down at the spit mixed with cum dripping from his mouth making me moan, i tugged him back onto my lap amd he kissed my quickly, letting me taste myself as he moaned into my mouth. I unbuckled his jeans before he stopped my hand, breaking the kiss.

"Im okay"he whispered

"But i-through the boxers? Thats like no different from last time, plesse i want to touch you"i whispered making him bite his lip

"Okay, yeah okay"he kissed me again before i flipped us over, tugging down his jeans. I broke the kiss to pull them off before kissing him again, moving to stroke him. He gasped into my mouth, spreading his legs wider. He moaned and bucked his hips up.

"Jesus, please please itll feel so much better please"i whispered making him pant against me 

"Your gay, i-"

"Please"i kissed his jaw before he nodded 

"Okay, okay"he whispered before i tugged down his boxers, kissing him again before running my finger over his pubes before into the warmth wetness. He moaed and gripped my hair as i started rubbbing his clit, his tongue pausing in my mouth. I moved down to slide one finger in his tight hole, making him whine and push against it.

"Gerard gerard fuck"he whispered as i started to move it. He pressed his forehead against mine, staring at my mouth as i fingered him quickly, sliding a second finger in and tilting then until he was moaning, loudly. I moved them quicklg until he screwed his face up, moaning and gasping until his body was shaking in pleasure. He clenched around my fingers as i watched his facd relax, forming a perfect o with his mouth. I pulled out slowly, fixing his boxers for him as he panted against my head.

"Oh shit"he panted, i kissed him lightly and grinned

"Okay, so i want to do that everyday"

I laughed and kissed his forehead, sitting up and fixing my jeans 

"That sounds good to me"i grinned and lit two cigarettes, handing him one. He lay spaced out with his head in the arm of the chair and his legs on my legs. 

"You look high"i grinned 

"High on orgasms"he chuckled. The door opened and Frank paused, making me laugh and tug the blanket of the back of the sofa, he curled under it just as Mikey came in.

"Oh"Mikey paused

"Uh Frank if youre trying to hide the naked part, dont leave your jeans on the floor"Mikey snorted making Frank duck under the blanket.

"Werent you at Rays?"

"Hes in the car, forgot my meds" 

I nodded and heard him go upstairs

"Ill be home tomorrow, any pplans for thr weekend?"

"Franks gig, ill go myself"i said 

"Gera-"

"No mikey"i said making him sigh.

"Later"he grinned and shut the door.

"Hes gone come out"

Frank giggked and took the blanket of his head quickly.

"Good i was gonna die"

I laughed and shook my head

"Come on, bed"i said making him nod and get up. He followed me downstairs before i undressrd to my boxers, climbing in next to him. We shared a fee kisses until he fell asleep with his nose pressed against mine. I woke up to Frank snoring on top of me, the blankets on the floor. I grabbed my ringing phone, answering it.

"Hello?"

"Morning Gerard. I found your number in our book. Is Frank there?"

"Hey Linda, yeah hes here"i said 

"Put him on, please"

"Frank, Frank wake up"i shook him making him frown.

"Linda"

He rolled off me and took the phone

"Yeah?"he yawned 

"Okay mom...yeah no ive band practise ill be home after...see you then mom, yeah anythings fine for dinner uh-"

"You want to come to dinner?"

"Sure baby"

"Yeah hell come...okay mom i love you...bye"he hung up and yawned, stretching

"You okay?i know yesterday went further than we agreed and-"

"Im fine, gorgeous honestly"he whispered 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"he leaned forward and kissed me lightly, rubbing his nose against mine.

"I better go home"he whispered softly before kissing me again. 

"Come over at 7?"

"Sure gorgeous"he kissed me again, long and soft before he was getting up, pulling on his clothes. 

"Later Gee"he leaned over to kiss me again before leaving. I fell back to sleep quickly. When i woke up i went upstairs 

"Hey"Mikey said 

"Hey"i smiled and grabbed some coffee before sitting down. 

"Sup?"

I hung with Mikey until it was time to leave before going to Franks. 

"Dewees! Wait!"Frank laughes as he jumped on James back.

"Get your midget off me"he laughed to me, making ne lift Frank off him.

"I totally wont make fun of you come on!"Frank giggled as James rolled his eyes 

"Youre dating a child. Dont be late tomorrow Iero"

Frank grinned and nodded before turning to me.

"Hey, what was that about?"

"Hes got a crush and wont tell me"frank pouted, making me lean forward to kiss him.

"Okay so this is your first proper mom visit, so like expect to be asked a million ans ten questions"

I grinned and nodded before following him in.

"Hi linda"

"Hi sweetheart!"she grinned 

"Want a beer?"he hummed

"No im okay, thank you"

"Ah hungover? I thought i could smell it of Frank"

He blushed and scratched his neck.

"Anyway, i remembered yourr phone and charger"i handed it to him making him grin.

"Whered you get a phone?"Linda frowned 

"Are you stealing again?"

"Jesus mom i only ever did that so we could eat, never something like that. Gerard gave me it"he mumbled 

"Sorry"she sighed before Frank sat on the counter, i lead against his thigh

"Any plans tonight Gee?"Frank hummed 

"Im itchying to draw again, you particularrly"

"Oh! Do it and let me see"he grinned 

"Oh Frank your birth control is out next week, ill get you a perscription"

"Oh were in that stage that G needs to know too?"he joked 

"Well i did find yous in bed together"she pointed out making Frank snort.

"Touche"he hummed 

"So ill need you in the hospital when you start your period-"

"Okay we are so not talking about this, yes okay i know"he jumped of the counter 

"Gerards a grown ma-"

"Okay, end of conversation"Frank walked out the back door making Linda sigh. I followed Frank and sat next to him

"I dont care"i whispered 

"She just doesnt shut up"he mumbled 

"Im 24, i got an A in biology, i know how female anatomy works"

He snorted and sighed 

"I know"he whispered before lighting a cigarette 

"Its not her, im just hungover and fed up"

I kissed his head and sighed 

"I know the feels"

He giggled and leaned into me.

"You dont have to come tomorrow, if it will give you memories"

"Its cool"i hummed 

"Give me a minute before you come in?"

I nodded and kissed him before he handed me the cigarette, getting up to go inside. I looked out at the sunset, finishing the cigarette before getting up. I glanced in the window to Frank hugging Linda. I went in after a moment and helped Frank set the table before linda handed out plates. She asked questions as we ate before i helped with the dishes.

"I like him"Linda grinned 

"Me too"Frank grinned, pulling me in for a soft kiss.

"What to stay over?"

"Sure gorgeous"i whispered making him grin.

"Okay were gonna go upstairs mom"

She nodded and smiled before he lead me up. Frank put on a movie before curling up tight together. I woke up to Frank throwing up in the trash can.

"Bab-"

He held up a hanf as he threw up again

"Dang guess i should have pulled out"i joked making him laugh and groan. 

"Okay?"

"Yeah"he mumbled, tising the binbag before drippinh it out the window.

"Gross"

"The bins there, im so use to getting sick"he groanrd before going into the bathroom. He came out and climbed into bed again

"Okay?"

"No"he hummed, cuddling in close to my chest

"Whats wrong?"

"Period"he mumbled 

"Oh you throw up from that?"

"I do, anyway"he hummed before kissing my shoulder. 

_3 months later_

I pulled the mask over my mouth and took the blue spray can, watching Frank spray. I joined in, bringing my hand to hold my mask against my face. 

"Cops!"

We were gone in second into my car, and frank reached over to pull of my mask giggling. 

"We gotta stop nearly getting caught"i said making him grin.

"Fuck yeah we do"he grinned before i pulled into a walmart. He dumped the masks into the back before crawling on my lap, pressing soft kisses against my lips. 

"I love you"he whispered making me freeze

"Oh"i whispered, he kissed my jaw.  

"Dont say it ba-"

"I love you too"i whispered 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Come on, lets go get some food"

A few hours later i was in work, with Frank sitting sipping on a beer when cops walked in.

"Oh fuck"he jumped over the counter and out the back door

"Hi sir how can i help you?"i smiled 

"Gerard way youre under arrest for vandelism"

"I dont know what you mean sir-"

"Weve been following you two months. Walk out of here because someones already been waiting for Frank"

I looked at Matt who nodded before following them out. I got shoved in the back one the car.

"My moms gonnaa kill me"he whispered 

"Yeah"i kissed his head. 

It was a few hours later when Frank was asleep in the cell, his head on my lap as he snored softly. 

"Gerard"i openes to my eyes to Linda frowning.

"I cant make bail-"

"Linda im getting it took care of, dont worry'i said making her sniff 

"No offence but you dont look like youve 3 thousna lying around"

"My grandma does. Shes on her way"

Frank huddled closed into my stomach, siing my hoodie as a blanket. 

"Why boys?"

"It was frank thing, you didnt have t-"

"He wanted me to, linda were alive, well pay the bail and be on probation its fine"

"And he was in your bar?"

"Yes"i admitted 

"Where does he get the money? Gerard is he stealing?"she whispered 

"No, no he has like two beers that i buy and then he refuses any more, he likes the music and we hang out. Hes not in trouble"i paused making her giggle

"I love him, ill take care of him"she sighed quietly 

"I dont want him in the bar until hes legal, no more spray painting"

I nodded and she sighed

"Gerard Arthur Way, i havent seen you in six months and this is my welcome?"

"Elena"i grinned making her shake her head

"You went to art school to paint walls baby? Come on"she sighed before a man was unlocking the cell. 

"Frank, frankie"

He flinched and shot up, nearly falling 

"My neck"he whispered before glancing at everyone 

 "Hi"he mumbled standing up and handing me back my hoodie. I pulled it on.

"Court datw will be set for a hearing, sign these"

We signed the sheets before i went outside to light a cigarette. The sun was rising.

"Elena? Thank you so much"Frank said making her smile

"No problem dear"she said softly before Frank stole a cigarette 

"Mama"he whispered making her sigh

"No more spray painting or Gerards work or stayong out all night, Frank im sick of getting calls from police"

"Theyve been watching me for ages mom"

"They had good reason to! You can spray your room or the garage but no more public property!"

He deflated and nodded 

"Okay"

"And if you boys will stay at ours, not gerards aka the bar alright?"

"Mom we both work full time and ive got my gigs an-"

"Franchesca Iero, you will do what i fucking say because ive did everything for you alright?"

He cringed and let out a small nod 

"Sorry Frank, but your pushing my patience. Home, get in the car"

He nodded and sighed quietly, pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"I love you. Phones dead"he passed me it 

"Ill charge it baby"

He followed his mom to the car as Elena leaned into me

"Franchesca?"

"He was born a woman"i whispered making her nod

"Lets go get pancakes"she hummed. It was a week later that there was a bang on my door at 2 am, and i opened it to Frank.

"Baby? Lindas goi-"

"Yeah, but ill to home soon. I miss you"he hugged me tightly as he kicked the door shut 

"Plus, the idea of sneaking out to loose my virginity turns me on"

I paused making him giggle

"Im ready, like reall-"

I broke him of with a kiss, making him moan quietly into my mouth. It was two hours later that we lay covered in swear smoking, after the most mind blowing expierence i ever had. It was slow and romantic as hell and Frank cried a little one we were done.

"Never ever mention me crying"he mumbled, i kissed his head softly

"Okay"i whispered making him sniff.

"Its a massive thing for us baby"

He traced small circles into my chest and nodded 

"It sucks i have to go home"he whispered

"You come too?"

"Sure baby"i kissed his forehead before he got up, pulling on his tshirt and boxers. I got up and got dressed, catching his wrist gently to pull him in for a slow kiss.

"I love you"i whispered 

"Forever baby"he grinned before kissing me again. 

"Lets go gorgrous"

I nodded and grabbed my car keys. Sneaking into Franks was easy, just climbed up the tree into his open window. 

_2 months later._

Franks face was pale as he wakked into the kitchen, his hand shaking as he lifted his cigarettes. 

"Frank?"Linda said softly, i got up of the table 

"Baby what is it?"

He looked up with wide eyes, tears threatening to escape.

"What baby?"

"Im pregnant"he mumbled before i got slapped over the back of the head by Linda.

"Fuck frank you know how mich we fucking struggle, didnt you replace your birth control?"

"We arent into sex, its to hard for me okay? It was once!"

I took a step away as my brain tried to understand and then Frank was pushing me, crying and saying aomething my brain couldnt figure out. He pushed me until i held him against my chest, where he struggled and cried before hugging me back. 

"Stop stop"i whispered as he tried to pull away again

"I wont leave stop"

He relaxed into me, crying softly into my shoulder

"Are you keeping it?"linda asked slowly

"Mom!"Frank cried before she sighed, rubbing her eyes. He pulled away to light another cigarette, his hands shaking as he handed me the box.

"Listen, i have to go sort some things out"i whispered 

"Ill be back, i promise ill be back"

He cried harder as i kissed his forehead, pausing against it before walking outside. I sat on the step as i found a number i havent used in so long and pressed dial.

"Hey, if that offers still good im in"i said 

"Ofcourse it is Gerard. Be at the office in the morning"

"Yes sir. Thank you"

I hung up before sighing quietly. New york seemed so far from home.

"Gee? Youre still here"Frank sniffed 

"I couldnt bring myself to get in the car"i admitted as he sat next to me.

"I have to go, to new york"i whispered 

"So youre leaving then?"

"Until the baby comes, yes"i whispered making him roll his eyes.

"Whatever Gerard, go, fuck off then"he snapped

"Fr-"

"Go!"he screames and went inside. I drove home in a day dream, sitting next to mikey on the sofa.

"Sup?"

"Im going to be a dad"i whispered

"What? Who? What abou-"

"Franks trans"i mumbled 

"Oh, oh jesus"

I nodded and sighed. 6 am the next morning i was on the road, stopping at Franks house i knocked on the door. Frank answer a few minutes later, looking like he had just woke up 

"What?"he whispered, confusion written all over his face 

"Im going to new york because we need the money, i called grant and i got the job. Ill be back every night"

He frowned softly

"If youd like to get dressed you can come"

He nodded 

"Okay"he whispered before going upstairs. I shut the door and waited outside, lighting a cigarette. When he returned, he still ooked confused but gave me a light kiss. I got into the car as Frank did the same, curling up into the door. He stayed quiet, eventually reaching over to set his hand on my thigh. I covered it with my own and yawned. 

"Ill stay with you, every step of the way"i whispered

"Promise?"he whispered 

"I promise"i whispered. He shuffled closer to me, moving his hand to hold mine.

"Will we keep it?"he whispered softly

"I assumed we were, arent we?"i whispered making him sigh quietly

"Yeah, i dont want to struggle like mom"

"We wont"i whispered 

"And i cant move out, my wages pay the rent"

I sighed and nodded 

"Well figure something out"

"Move in, with me and mom"

"But when the baby comes, you know we cant live there"

"We have to"he whispered quietly before sighing. We got to new york an hour later, and he gripped onto mu hand as we walked into the large glass building. 

"Gerard!"Grants voice echoed as i hugged him. 

"Hey, thank you for meeting me"

"Dont be silly! Come on, and this is?"

"My partner, Frank"

He grinned and lead us to his office.

"Why the sudden change of mind?"he smiled as we sat down

"Honestly, im gonna be a dad"i said making Frank squeeze my fingers.

"Oh congradulations!"

_10 months later_

I yawned as I looked up at Frank, who was half asleep as he fed Bandit. I glanced at the 3 am clock before back at them, smiling softly as the bottle finished. I lifted bandit making him open his eyes 

"I got it"

"But youve work-"

I kissrd his forehead before patting Bandits back gently. 

"I got to pump"he mumbled 

"Why didnt you just feed her?"

"Because my boobs are sore as hell, okay?"he snorted as he got up. I settled Bandit before climbing back into bed, Frank returning a few minutes later. He huddled close, kissing my nose before he was asleep in seconds.

_16 years later_

I leaned against the door frame as i watched Frank dance with Bandit, The Misfits echoing through the house as they jumped about, screaming the lyrics. I clicked pause, laughing as they contiued singing 

"No kiss?"

He came over to peck my lips, smirking as he pressed play before grabbing my hands to make me dance. I laughed and gave in, grabbing him by the hips to kiss him again. He giggled as i pressed him against the counter, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders before pulling back

"I love you"

"Forever and always"he grinned wide before the back door opened. I glanced at Bandit kissing her girlfriend, before Katie started singing the lyrics loudly. I grinned and leaned my head against Franks, staring into his bright eyes.

"How did we get it so good?"i whispered, the noise in the backround getting louder as the twins and miles filtered in, i pulled away to watch my crazy family jump around the kitchen, a wide grin on my face.


End file.
